Somebody Help Me
by blackwhiteshades of grey
Summary: The effects of Ginny being controlled by Tom Riddle become frighteningly clear as Lord Voldemort's powers (and number of Death Eaters) grow. As the stakes get higher, so do the risks and everyone knows with cheaters,playing fairly will only make you lose.
1. I'm being haunted by a whisper

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (not that I'd want to, I'd prefer Draco Malfoy)

AN: Okay, the arm the Dark Mark goes I found in the fourth book. Otherwise enjoy. Onwards!

Draco Malfoy was bored. Not the kind of twiddle-your-thumbs or wait-for-something-better-bored, but that nagging boredom that consumed your thoughts until you couldn't twiddle your thumbs because you were too bored.   
  
Right now he was on his bed looking up at the green silk curtains. His room was done in the 'family colors' as he liked to think of them: black, silver and green. The floor was white marble with swirls of grey in it while the furniture was expensive wood stained so dark it looked black. Almost all things that were fabric from the curtains to the bed sheets were deep emerald silk. Some may have found the room a little frightening and cold, but Draco was used to it.  
  
Draco rolled over onto his stomach and hid his face in the cold silk of the pillow. It was summer and he could see the sweat on the house-elves faces as the staggered in from their outdoor work. Draco rarely went outside, he'd never really enjoyed the outdoors and he didn't plan on doing anything to change his mind.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Draco jerked his head up and stared at the door. That was his father's voice and—oh god were those his footsteps? Draco felt his head momentarily stop before he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. Quickly he stood up and walked to the door, placing his hand on the smooth sliver doorknob.  
  
"Draco, may we come in?"   
  
Draco's jaw dropped this time, his father was making a request. Draco closed his mouth and opened the door in one fluid motion. Standing in the doorway was Lucius Malfoy wearing black robes with the hood pushed back. Loosely in one hand was a mask. Behind him was a tall man in white robes.  
  
"My Lord, this is my son Draco."  
  
Draco eyed the Dark Lord coolly, trying not to run screaming in the other direction. Instead he stepped aside and let his father and Lord Voldemort come inside.   
  
"Draco Malfoy," Voldemort said, "your father has told me great things about you."  
  
"Thank you—" Draco faltered, not sure how to address him, "My Lord." it came out as more of a question than a title. Voldemort let out a high cold laugh that made Draco's skin crawl.   
  
"I have discussed this with the Dark Lord for a long time and we have decided its time for you to take the next step."  
  
"Sir?" Draco looked at his father with a slightly puzzled stare.  
  
"Roll up your sleeve Draco," Lucius instructed, "usually this would take place in a formal ceremony but the Order is becoming increasingly more annoying and we cannot risk it. Therefore we'll do this here."  
  
Draco's grey eyes went from Lucius to Voldemort and back to Lucius again. Lucius gave a small nod and Draco rolled up the sleeve on his left arm.   
  
"Now kneel—one knee—in front of the Dark Lord, bow your head."  
  
Draco went down on one knee in front of him and bowed his head obediently.   
  
"Remember what I told you," Lucius said to Draco. Draco swallowed, his father made him memorize those vows when he was a little boy—he should have seen this coming.  
  
"I swear my undying and unwavering allegiance to Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord as my one true Lord whom I will obey without hesitation or doubt. Once fallen now risen I chose thee as my first and foremost commander for you have proven yourself as worthy of my loyalty—" Draco faltered as a searing and burning pain started in his arm and continued up it, "—I give you my trust, my body, my mind and my soul. I am you're my Lord, in death and in life, light and darkness until you release me."  
  
The pain was all consuming now and burned at his very soul. Draco shut his eyes against the agony and bit his lip trying not to scream and succeeded. In return he tasted blood and more pain. Finally the pain lessened slightly.  
  
"Rise Draco, son of Lucius."  
  
Draco got to his feet slowly, shaking his head quickly he shook away some of the fog and focused on the Dark Lord who nodded coldly.   
  
"Tomorrow night," he said, "you take your place in my circle."  
  
After a minuet Draco was left alone in the room.  
  
Far away a boy named Harry Potter sat up in bed, breathing hard. His scar felt like it was on fire and he wanted to scream but kept in inside.  
  
Ginny Weasley wasn't so lucky and she sat up with a horse yell, her hands clutching the bed sheets. Tossing off the covers she ran to the window and pushed it open. Like on all nights where nightmares invaded her dreams, Ginny did the one thing that seemed to help: she ran. Swinging her legs over the window sill, Ginny slid down the side of the small patch of second-story roof and grabbed the edge, easing herself over to the tree next to the house. She climbed down and began to run. Her feet hit the ground in time with her pounding heart as she tried to outrun the pain and fear that haunted her.   
  
But she was always unsuccessful and the nightmares were starting to get worse.


	2. A chill comes over me

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Harry Potter!  
  
"Ginny dear are you alright?"   
  
Ginny looked up at her mother and gave a small smile. Molly put her hands on her hips and took in her youngest daughter's appearance. Ginny was unusually pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, your father and I have discussed it and we're going to give you a dreamless sleep potion so you can get some rest alright?"   
  
Ginny gave a quick nod as consent and turned back to her untouched breakfast. Finally she pushed herself back.  
  
"I'm not hungry—may I be excused please?"  
  
"Are you sure—" Ginny cut her father off with a nod, "well alright—why don't you go upstairs? I'll be up with the potion in a minuet."  
  
Normally Ginny would be horrified at the thought of sleeping the day away but as she trudged up the stairs it seemed like a good idea—the best one she'd heard of in a while. Ginny's room was one of the most inviting in the house. It was painted a shade of rosy pink that made the room inviting and went nicely with the cherry wood furniture and deep pink curtains and bedspread. Ginny climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.   
  
"Hey Gin," Ron said timidly. He slowly came inside holding the goblet and trying not to spill it, "mum asked me to bring this to you."  
  
Ginny pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at Ron carefully.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny realized she had just spaced out and looked up at her brother.  
  
"Gin what happens in the nightmares?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her. Ginny gave a quick shake of her head, showing she didn't want to talk about it. Ron nodded and handed her the goblet. Ginny downed its contents and fell back with a sigh, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

It was pouring. Draco rested his chin on his right hand and stared out the window, past the rain and into the forest. Malfoy Manor was huge but the grounds surrounding it were even larger. Forests stretched out in all directions serving the dual purpose of confusing trespassers and hiding the mansion from prying muggle eyes. If one knew where to look they could make out the markings etched in the trees that glowed faintly with magic. They were wards—powerful wards at that—which kept the mansion safe and hidden.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Draco tore his eyes away from the rain and turned to face his mother. Narcissa stood in the doorway, in her hands was a pile of robes and a mask. She approached her son and stood next to him.  
  
"You need to get ready," she said laying the garments on his lap and kissing the top of his head. Draco nodded and Narcissa left the room. Draco slipped into the thick black robes. He straitened them in the mirror. Narcissa knocked on the door. Draco let her in and she came forward, "there is one more thing you should have my son."  
  
Narcissa held out a pendant to him. Dangling from a sliver chain was a ring. Carved along the sides of the ring were strange signs and symbols.  
  
"Really mother—" Draco began. He didn't want to wear jewelry—he never had and he had no intention of starting to.   
  
"It is not what it seems," Narcissa said harshly, cutting him off, "now put this on, it will protect you."  
  
"From what—"  
  
Draco was cut off a second time by the sound of his father's approaching footsteps. Draco pulled the chain over his head and tucked the ring in between his robes, shivering as the cold silver snaked down his chest. Lucius looked at his son coldly.  
  
"Come Draco," he said.  
  
Draco composed his features and walked forward after his father. Lucius pulled on his mask and Draco did the same, both covering their white-blond hair with hoods. Lucius slipped off the Malfoy Crest that he wore on his right finger near his wedding band and held it out to Draco. Draco had seen the Crest many times before. It consisted of a silver emerald eyed dragon, wings arched and amethyst and sapphir fire spewing from its mouth. Red and yellow weren't allowed, they were signs of Gryffindor. Simple but deadly, it suited the Malfoys well. Draco lay a finger on the Crest which he realized was a portkey. He felt a jerk near his navel and the world began to spin.For once Harry was glad he spent his summers as a slave. Weeding flowerbeds and scrubbing cars could actually occupy a person's mind if you focused on the task hard enough—which Harry had become very good at doing. Right now his mind was full with the task of weeding a flowerbed.  
  
Harry would do anything to keep his mind off what had happened—Voldemort was gaining strength, Sirius was dead and Draco was a Death Eater. Despite what Harry had seen and heard, a part of him had hoped that Draco would rebel and refuse to become a Death Eater, that hope had been effectively squashed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry gasped and turned around quickly, dropping the spade. Fred and George Weasley stood behind him looking at the spade curiously.  
  
"What is that?" Fred asked pointing at the spade.  
  
"Are you Gnoming?" George questioned.  
  
"It looks like one of dad's tools!"  
  
"Shh!" Harry hissed.   
  
He jumped to his feet, quickly pushing the twins away from the windows. Harry doubted Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia forgot the unforgettable red hair that belonged to the family who had abolished their living room and made their precious Duddy-kins grow a four foot long tongue.  
  
"What are you two—"  
  
"Come on Harry, we're taking you to the Burrow."  
  
"What?! Now?! Why—"  
  
"Just lets go," George said glancing around quickly.  
  
"No—but—why—I don't think—"  
  
"Well we knew that," Fred said, "now will you get a move on? You've done your bit here and now we're taking you to the Burrow—mum said to bring you there."  
  
Harry looked from one of their faces to the other and nodded.  
  
"Alright let me get my trunk—"  
  
"Nah," George said brushing him off, "you'll be fine without the trunk—"  
  
Harry never heard George's explanation because Fred had smashed a rock into the back of his skull. He never saw Petunia look outside for her nephew and he never heard Vernon's roar of anger at his half-weeded flower beds.   
  
Because Fred and George had dragged him off to Voldemort, each kicking and screaming inside. But the Imperius Curse does that to people. While Voldemort couldn't touch Harry when he called the Dursley's home his own—others could.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" Ginny screamed sitting up in bed. Mrs. Weasley was there in a flash.  
  
"What happened?" she asked quickly.  
  
"They've taken him! Harry! They took Harry!"  
  
"Who? Dear, who took Harry?"  
  
"They didn't mean too," Ginny was sobbing now, rather hysterically, "they didn't want to but he made them! I hate him! I hate him!"  
  
She threw her covers over her head and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Gred and Forge took Harry to Voldemort—because he put them under the Imperius curse," she said timidly.  
  
"Arthur! Ron!"  
  
Both men came running inside.  
  
"Arthur come with me, Ron stay with your sister!"  
  
With that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley disappeared down the stairs and out into the night leaving a bewildered Ron and a hysterical Ginny. 


End file.
